The Fox and the Bunny
by Naferty-Ferry
Summary: A short one shot on my take of what happened on the blizzard of '68 if Jack happened to be a fox. fox!Jack/Bunnymund


The wind blew silently through his fur, causing his whiskers to flutter together in dance. The blue sky rested above him, barely visible from the tree branches and leaves obscuring the view.

The moon only spoke of his name to him when Jack Frost first came to, not another word mentioned. No reasons why he is invisible, no explanation why he can freeze the trees, the lakes or why he can start a snow storm.

Jack is invisible and alone in this world, and that's a bad combination in itself.

He flicked his snowy white tail back and forth in agitation, the grip on his staff tightening. His gaze went down and landed on his legs, pulling them close to his chest and wrapping his tail around his thin body, ears pulled back and low.

This is how he spent most of his days, curled in a ball besides a tree and always near his lake, the very same lake he first risen from. Sometimes he wondered around the forest in search of things to do, make a snowman or hunt down the small animals for fun. He never actually hurt the animals; it was more for the running. He always had this urge to chase after the small creatures, he didn't know if it was out of instinct or loneliness, but he for sure enjoyed the run. He always wanted to race but he couldn't exactly ask the animals to race him, so a chase is the closest thing he would get.

Jack always has the urge to chase down game because, you see, Jack Frost is a giant, two-leg standing fox. Complete with the long, canine snout, tall ears, puffy fail, and a strange form of a human hand mixed with paws. He is also all white. A pure, spotless, fluffy, white fox that nobody knew existed.

No other souls would ever come near his frozen lake and he never had the optimism to go into town. It always ended the same, nobody can see him. Which is kind of a good thing because the reactions he might receive would most-likely end with _him_ being hunted down.

It's kind of a love-hate situation with the invisibility.

Invisible to the hunters and invisible to the kids.

Jack doesn't need everyone's attention, maybe one or two wouldn't be so bad but he honestly doesn't care. All he wants is for somebody, anybody to know that he _is_ _here_, he doesn't want their attention, he just wants them to know that he _exists_.

He can live without the attention.

Or so he thought.

Once he saw, actually, genuinely _saw_ him he was shocked. For one thing, how do rabbits get that big? For another, why do they hide eggs?

Jack Frost instantly wanted to know who this rabbit was.

He also instantly wanted to initiate a race.

He couldn't though, because the instant he took a step forward to talk to the giant rabbit it just perked up and disappeared into the ground.

This occurrence happened every time.

Jack would finally catch up to the rabbit somewhere, around the same time every year, and try to come within talking distance only to have the rabbit disappear in that moon-forsaken hole.

He wanted to talk to the rabbit, he wanted to know his name, he wanted to be familiar with his scent, and more than anything, he wanted to race the rabbit.

Year after year the same result, until Jack finally got fed up with it. Once he learned that the rabbit wasn't just any ordinary rabbit but in fact the _Easter Bunny_, he knew what to do.

Let's just say that the Easter of '68 was going to have a really bad day.

As soon as the day had begun Jack let out everything he had. All his emotions, his frustration, his loneliness, his fear, years of all this buried inside him, all completely free. He actually screamed to the world when it happened and it felt amazing.

With the deed done and the snow in place the final piece of the plan just needed to arrive, and so Jack waited in place.

It was sooner than he expected when the Easter Bunny found him, but all the better for Jack. He hanged his head low in mystery, his face hidden away with his hoodie. His back rested on the bark of a tree, hiding away his fluffy white tail from view.

The Easter Bunny wiped up a storm of his own, cursing, yelling, and shouting at him, you could practically see the menacing aurora radiating from his body.

Jack remained still, deeply enjoying, for the first time, that someone actually acknowledged him, actually knew he existed and even came looking for him. Granted he was found because he caused a huge storm and ruined a holiday but still, it counted.

He stood and admired the way the Easter Bunny spoke, how his whiskers flew at every and all directions because of his lips mouthing off words. His eyebrows were furrowed furiously and his eyes were sharp, staring straight at Jack. His long, furry ears were low and it gave Jack the urge to want to touch them, run his paw across them and see their reaction.

On top of that, the way the Easter Bunny's voice sounded caused Jack to have a chill run down his spine, not from the cold, but from something unknown to him.

He enjoyed every second of the Bunny's rant and would do anything to have it again, but it was time for him to make his move.

"What have you got to say for yourself?" The Bunny angrily asked him after finishing off his ranting, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jack pushed himself off the tree, his right arm holding onto his staff, his left tucked inside his pockets and his face still shrouded in mystery. He purposely moved his tail to the side, giving the Bunny a complete view and an idea that Jack wasn't exactly human.

Did the Easter Bunny know that Jack was a humanoid fox? If he didn't he was about to find out in a dramatic way.

He earned a quiet gasp as his answer and Jack relished the feeling. _The Easter Bunny didn't know_.

Ever so slowly, Jack started walking towards the giant rabbit – more like a giant kangaroo honestly- and started to pin him down against another tree.

The Easter Bunny backed at every step taken, his arms dislodging themselves from his chest and stopping his movement once his back hit the tree. He came here with the full idea of mouth lashing the one responsible for the blizzard and expecting for the culprit to whither down in guilt and fright. Never was he expected for the troublemaker to, not only take the lashing, but to also still have the courage to walk closer to him, and the culprit wasn't stopping.

Jack suddenly shot his left arm out and hit the bark next to the rabbits face. He was a fair size shorter than the giant marsupial creature -or is it placental?- so he needed to slightly tippy toe on his hind paws to come face to face with him. He maneuvered his ears to slowly and dramatically reveal his face, snout coming out first and his ears, still staying low, last.

His snout was just inches away from the rabbit's nose, the pink and the black complementing each other.

"What do I have to say for myself?" Jack finally spoke, for the first time to another soul and it felt amazing.

The Bunny looked lost; his face changed from the angry and pissed look to a surprised and shock, and clearly didn't expect this outcome. If it wasn't for the fur, Jack was positive that the kangaroo was blushing a deep red underneath, maybe he could make it visible?

Jack could feel the rapid intake of breathe from the rabbit when he said those words; he looked like someone had just punched him in the face.

"I say, I finally got your attention cottontail."

And that did it, that caused the rabbit to almost jump, his eyes wide open, mouth following after, his ears instantly shot up in surprise and his back straightened against the tree bark. He was speechless.

Jack enjoyed the reaction, but the real fun hasn't started just yet.

As quick as lightning, or close to it, Jack placed his snout next to the rabbit's, giving him a distracting peck as he ran his hand across the long ears, earning a shudder from the taller creature.

Before the Easter Bunny could compose himself and lash back Jack turned and hightailed it out of there, running on all fours with his staff safely placed on his back, and just like he planned, the bunny started chasing after him, after shouting profanity into the air.

The game is on.

He knew he couldn't convince the Easter Bunny to race him, not after ruining his holiday, and if Jack tried chasing after him the Bunny would just use those magical ground holes and disappear from his sight. No, Jack had to trick the rabbit into chasing _him_, and the whole plan worked perfectly, with an added bonus.

The whole pinning him down was never meant to originally happen, but it did. Jack didn't know what compelled him to do it, it seemed almost second nature to trap the bunny against him, like a predator-prey relationship and the Easter Bunny followed it.

Jack didn't want to hurt him though, not hunt him down or eat him; he just wanted to have a race, and who better to race than with a giant, talking, Eastern kangaroo?


End file.
